


黄色礼物盒

by wsmd



Category: UNINE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21682489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wsmd/pseuds/wsmd
Summary: 5.1#交响费洛蒙#联文先婚后爱，带娃文学
Relationships: Huang Jiaxin | Jia Yi/Li Wen Han
Kudos: 4





	黄色礼物盒

1.

李汶翰在幼儿园门口接到了盒盒小朋友。

幼儿园老师管栎笑着把盒盒交给他：“您是盒盒的哥哥吧？”

盒盒说：“老师，他是我爸爸。”

管栎懵了：“盒盒，上次那个不是你爸爸吗？”

盒盒眨眨眼，天真烂漫：“对呀，我有两个爸爸。”

管栎：？

李汶翰冲管栎笑笑，说了句“辛苦老师了”就把盒盒拎上了车，从大衣口袋里掏出了根小猪佩奇形状的棒棒糖戳盒盒的脸：“给你的。”

小朋友欢天喜地地把棒棒糖拿了去，还不忘嘴甜地道谢：“谢谢宇宙无敌大帅哥世界上最帅的比黄嘉新还要帅的帅哥李汶翰！”

李汶翰看她扎着两个七扭八歪的小辫子，残忍地嘲笑道：“你这辫子你爸扎的吧，好丑啊。”

盒盒咬了一口棒棒糖：“你老公扎的。”

李汶翰被将了一军，发动车子转移话题：“你爸今天加班，晚饭随便吃点了啊。”

“哦！”盒盒立刻兴奋了起来，“我想吃肯德基！”

“吃什么肯德基，不健康。”李汶翰无情驳回。

盒盒很凶地撅起小嘴：“你还不是天天吃泡面！我要告诉黄嘉新你不听他的话！李汶翰你到底什么时候学做饭！这样黄嘉新不在的时候我就不用每次都吃泡面和外卖了！”

“什么黄嘉新，他是你爸，不许叫他大名。”李汶翰掐了一把盒盒的脸蛋，“我也是你爸。”

2.

结果最后还是吃了肯德基。

因为肯德基最近新推出的儿童套餐会随机赠送系列卡通玩具，其中有一个是蜘蛛侠。

黄嘉新本人对蜘蛛侠的热爱狂热到痴迷的程度，家里堆满了蜘蛛侠的手办和周边，衣柜里还放着几套蜘蛛侠的衣服。

结果他们的运气十分不好，抽中的是个其丑无比的狗，李汶翰只能出下策让盒盒去卖萌以博得KFC服务员的母爱之心。

盒盒蹦跶着对服务员扬起一个甜甜的笑：“姐姐，能不能把这只狗换成那个蜘蛛侠呀？”说着又指了指李汶翰，“这个人的老公喜欢蜘蛛侠，如果拿不到蜘蛛侠他会伤心而死的。”

服务员惊讶又八卦地看了一眼李汶翰，李汶翰连忙装作自己在玩手机。

什么伤心而死，李汶翰简直想羞愤而死了。

不过好在成功地换到了那个蜘蛛侠玩具。

盒盒吃着冰淇淋，十分嫌弃：“你这种行为好虐狗哦。”

李汶翰玩着蜘蛛侠，信誓旦旦：“那还不是因为你爸喜欢蜘蛛侠。”

“是你老公喜欢。”盒盒纠正他，又仿佛遭受了天大委屈一般捂住心口，“而且他最喜欢的明明是你。我才五岁，我做错了什么，要受这么大的打击。”

“这些话都是谁教你的，小孩子整天说些情啊爱啊的干什么。”李汶翰用冰淇淋堵她的嘴，“你别跟你爸学。”

3.

盒盒是黄嘉新和前妻的女儿，李汶翰和黄嘉新是在相亲局上认识的，家里催得紧，李汶翰看着黄嘉新人模狗样傻气兮兮的应该是个好人，就决定跟他结婚了。

很草率也很大胆的决定，好友胡春杨吐槽他未免太随便了，李汶翰说，年轻就要醒着拼，再说黄嘉新这么帅，他不亏。另一个好友胡文煊吐槽他颜控，说这个什么夹心还没我一半帅。

只是没想到黄嘉新看起来跟他差不多大，年纪却已经比他大了整整一轮，还有一个五岁的女儿。

对这种事李汶翰倒是不怎么在意，谁还没个前任了，他心大，只要黄嘉新现在对他一心一意他也不想去纠结黄嘉新的过去。况且盒盒小朋友长得可爱嘴也甜，李汶翰就欣然接受了这个娃。

李汶翰还偷偷看过黄嘉新前妻的照片，是他威逼利诱盒盒拿给他看的。盒盒当时十分惊恐地问他是不是有被害妄想症，干嘛没事给自己找不痛快，不过最后还是在冰淇淋的诱惑下翻出了相册。

哟，大美女，前凸后翘肤白貌美大长腿，名字也好听，李菡。

原来黄嘉新喜欢这款的。

李汶翰心下了然，虽然他前不凸但是也后翘肤白貌美大长腿，看来黄嘉新这么多年的审美还是没变。啧啧啧，男人。

没想到盒盒转头就把这件事告诉了黄嘉新，晚饭的时候黄嘉新紧张兮兮地问他怎么了，李汶翰随口一扯道，没什么，刺探敌情。

说完又觉得自己这样有点傻逼，不过好在黄嘉新也是个傻的，也没多想，只是觑着李汶翰的神色很小心地问他：“你是不是不开心了……她找了个姓嘉的男人再婚了，我跟她早就没什么联系了。”

李汶翰给盒盒夹了一只鸡腿：“哦，知道了，无事退朝。”

黄嘉新学着他的样子也夹了只鸡腿到他碗里：“你生气了？”

“我生气干什么？”李汶翰莫名其妙，“现在跟你睡一张床的是我又不是她。”

盒盒小朋友开始剧烈地咳嗽：“咳咳咳咳咳，说什么呢，注意点影响，小孩子还在场呢。”

黄嘉新就脸红不说话了。

有的时候李汶翰觉得黄嘉新才像个孩子。比如黄嘉新喜欢蜘蛛侠，新电影上映了一定要去看首映；比如黄嘉新三十多岁的人了还丢三落四的，经常找不到成对的袜子；比如黄嘉新只有在以为他睡着的时候才敢亲他。

还只敢亲脸。

唉，怎么就不能大胆一点呢。

4.

黄嘉新回家的时候李汶翰正在帮盒盒写藏头诗。

李汶翰咬着笔头十分苦恼：“你们幼儿园老师牛逼啊，四五岁的小孩写什么藏头诗。”

“你写的什么，这也能叫诗？”盒盒正在为他写的诗抓狂，一字一句读出来，“油没了，你去买，可以吗。*这到底是什么东西！李汶翰你真的是个老师吗！”

李汶翰神秘兮兮地压低声音：“你把每行的第一个字连起来。”

“油——你——可——”盒盒崩溃了，“这到底是什么！”

李汶翰难以置信：“油你可你都不知道！UNIQ！月划娱乐的男团，里面的李稳憨长得可帅了！”

“那你说是这个什么憨帅还是黄嘉新帅！”

“我最帅！”

黄嘉新仿佛看到了小学生吵架。

不对，盒盒才上幼儿园，应该是小学生和幼儿园小朋友吵架。

李汶翰看他来了，收拾收拾东西打发盒盒：“去，该洗澡睡觉了。”

盒盒抗议道：“我动画片还没看呢！”

李汶翰揉揉她的头发，笑得非常慈祥：“别看了，容易拉低智商。”

被剥夺看动画片权利的盒盒气得大叫：“你们又要背着我偷偷干什么见不得人的少儿不宜的事！”

李汶翰捂住她的嘴比她还气急败坏：“你这些鬼话到底是跟谁学的！胡春杨还是胡文煊？看我怎么收拾他们两个！”

5.

闹了一会盒盒乖乖地洗了澡窝上床，吵着要听童话。

李汶翰嘲笑她：“多大的人了还听童话幼不幼稚？”

今年五岁的盒盒：？

李汶翰勉为其难地拿起了童话书，刚刚被嘲笑过的盒盒抓紧一切机会反击，摆出非常做作的嫌弃表情：“我不要听你讲故事，你太幼稚了。”

今年二十五岁的李汶翰：？

最后被抓过来讲故事的幸运爸爸变成了黄嘉新，然而黄嘉新讲了两句自己困得不行，盒盒没意思地揪了揪他的头发：“臭男人。”

然后黄嘉新就被女儿赶回屋睡觉了，李汶翰早就洗好了澡躺在床上玩游戏，黄嘉新想直接滚上床，奈何李汶翰有洁癖，所以他只能先洗澡再上床。

等到黄嘉新洗完澡出来，李汶翰已经把自己扒光了，裹在被子里露出一个毛茸茸的脑袋。

李汶翰试探着说：“你想不想……”

你想不想做。

黄嘉新专心致志地玩着那个蜘蛛侠，抬头露出一个非常纯真又非常迷茫的表情：“啊？”

他的神态太自然纯洁，于是李汶翰话到嘴边又咽了下去：“……你想不想吃夜宵？”

6.

春宵一刻值千金，而李汶翰和黄嘉新居然在客厅里吃夜宵。

真是太罪恶了，李汶翰对着炸鸡，欲语泪先流。

这都几点了，啊？黄嘉新你看看，这都几点了？吃夜宵也就算了，还吃炸鸡，你不怕胖吗？

黄嘉新拿着酱料问：“你要甜酱还是辣酱？”

李汶翰毫不犹豫：“甜酱。”

食欲就像性欲一样难以控制，李汶翰有过多少次想履行夫夫义务，他就被迫和黄嘉新吃了多少次夜宵。

因为当他每次提出“你想不想……”的时候，黄嘉新就很自信地说：“想不想吃夜宵对吧？吃！”

从炸鸡到焗饭，从黄焖鸡到麻辣烫，他们几乎把周围所有能吃的店都吃了一遍，半个月后李汶翰上秤一称，果然胖了。

罪魁祸首黄嘉新乐呵呵地捧着手机过来：“汶翰我们今天点什么吃，最近新开了一家面馆，首单打5.1折！”

李汶翰沉痛地说：“我们必须得戒夜宵了，我胖了。”想了想又不死心地暗示道，“要不我们来做点激烈的运动来消化一下……”

比如做爱。

黄嘉新盯着李汶翰看了一会，恍然大悟道：“好的我明白了，我这就去办健身房的卡！”

李汶翰：？

李汶翰：黄嘉新你今晚别上我的床！

7.

黄嘉新言出必行，第二天就办好了健身房的卡，还是VIP年卡。

钱都花了，李汶翰舍不得浪费，于是跟着黄嘉新去了健身房。

健身房的教练是个又高又帅的年轻人，笑着跟他俩打招呼：“欢迎光临。”

黄嘉新出去买瓶水的工夫，回来一看李汶翰和那个叫陈宥维的教练已经有说有笑还有肢体接触了！

这还了得！黄嘉新顿时有了严重的危机意识，看看李汶翰这个样貌这个身材，谁顶得住？

黄嘉新很不开心，他觉得自己不是快乐的小熊软糖了，他现在是一颗悲伤的小熊硬糖。

他想到之前跟好友谈起自己的婚姻在床事上好像有点不太顺利的时候，就收到过何昶希的无情嘲笑：“你不会没有性生活吧？好惨啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。”

于是黄嘉新暗下决心，今晚就要拿下李汶翰！

话是这么说，回到家黄嘉新就又怂了，直到李汶翰洗完澡了，黄嘉新还在想要怎么开口。

浑然不知他在想什么的李汶翰看了看时间，说：“明天盒盒幼儿园有活动，今晚就早点睡吧。”

黄嘉新一咬牙，扑上去把李汶翰压到床上，喉结滚动了一下：“你想不想……”

李汶翰翻了个白眼，拒绝得干脆果断：“不吃夜宵！”

黄嘉新抓着李汶翰的衣角可怜巴巴：“我想做爱……”

话音未落，眼前突然一片漆黑。

“停电了……？”李汶翰轻声说了句，又问，“你刚才说什么？我没听清。”

天助他也，黄嘉新尝试着摸上李汶翰的腰，李汶翰并没有反抗，黑暗中一双眼亮晶晶地看着黄嘉新。

气氛逐渐暧昧起来，黄嘉新手已经从李汶翰睡衣的下摆探进去了，却听见黑暗中一道脆生生的童声——

“爸爸，太黑了好可怕，我要跟你们一起睡！”

8.

打扰他们好事的盒盒小朋友第二天被迫喝了两杯她最不爱喝的牛奶，一杯是冷酷无情黄嘉新早早就准备好的，还有一杯是看热闹不嫌事大的李汶翰后来又倒的。

一下子收到双重打击的盒盒不干了：“你们孤立我！我要闹了！”

黄嘉新去厨房拿了个胡萝卜给她，铁面无私：“乖，把这个胡萝卜也给我吃了。”

盒盒最讨厌的蔬菜就是胡萝卜，她泫然欲泣：“黄嘉新你变了，你以前不是这样的，我是不是你最疼爱的人你为什么不说话！”

“我最疼爱的是谁你还不清楚吗？”黄嘉新看了一眼李汶翰，又冷酷地对盒盒说，“快点吃，上学要迟到了。”

“渣男。”盒盒咬了一口胡萝卜，恨恨道。

今天幼儿园举办亲子游园会，黄嘉新和李汶翰请好了假要一起参加。

一路上盒盒都不是很开心，李汶翰把从家里带来的糖果拿出来哄她，盒盒扬起高贵的头颅没理他。

李汶翰从副驾驶探身，双手合十，软言软语地跟后座的盒盒道歉：“盒盒小朋友，我错咯，黄嘉新也错了，对不起，你原谅我们吧。”

“哼。”盒盒嘟着小嘴，思索了一会提出要求，“那我今晚要跟你一起睡。”

在前面开车的黄嘉新怒道：“黄盒你别太过分！”

盒盒立刻叫起来：“你凶我！我要闹了！”

黄嘉新气得不行：“自己睡！李汶翰跟我睡！”

“行行行盒盒我跟你一起睡。”李汶翰连忙制止父女俩的斗嘴，“黄嘉新你怎么还和你女儿争……”

这下换黄嘉新不开心了：“你不爱我了，我生气了，要哄才能好……”

“行行行哄哄哄。”李汶翰拿他没办法，在装着糖果的盒子里翻找，“你想怎么哄？小熊软糖还是夹心饼干？”

“这些都哄不好我。”黄嘉新握了握拳给自己打气，鼓起勇气道，“除非你亲我一下。”

李汶翰愣了愣，盒盒闻言坐了起来，探出半个身子趴在副驾驶的后背上，震惊地说：“光天化日朗朗乾坤，黄嘉新你怎么这么不知廉耻！小孩子还在呢！”

幼儿园的大门已经在眼前了，黄嘉新把车停好，伸手去捂住盒盒的眼睛，飞快地凑过去亲了一下李汶翰的脸，然后马上坐好装作什么都没发生的样子。

只不过他的脸红得都快烧起来了。

盒盒唉声叹气：“我五岁，我好累。”

黄嘉新也不敢去看李汶翰，解了安全带就要下车，被李汶翰抓住衣袖扯过来：“不是说让我亲你一下嘛，怎么变成你亲我了。”

李汶翰抿着唇笑：“我要亲回来。”

于是盒盒小朋友再次被捂住眼睛——这次是李汶翰动的手。

9.

一大清早不仅被强迫喝牛奶吃胡萝卜，还被狠狠地虐了一把，盒盒的怨气更大了，她觉得自己被整个世界孤立了。

在班级门口遇到一位同学，小女孩仰着头看黄嘉新，夸赞道：“盒盒，你爸爸好帅呀！”

盒盒拉着她的手，气呼呼：“姐妹听我说，千万不要相信男人。你看他长得帅，却骗了我的爱，把我手放开，我眼泪流下来。”

小女孩：？

黄嘉新：？

李汶翰乐了：“看来盒盒很有当rapper的潜质。”

亲子游园会也无非是玩些简单的小游戏，三人四足、往返跑或者套圈、投篮之类的，黄嘉新和李汶翰运动细胞都还算不错，盒盒抱着战果丰硕的礼品，一口一个“谢谢黄嘉新大帅哥”、“谢谢李汶翰大帅哥”叫得甜，很快就忘了早上还被这两人伤害过。

中场休息的时候管栎老师让每个家庭都表演一些才艺暖暖场，黄嘉新在展示了自己cos蜘蛛侠和一口气塞六块饼干的绝技后，成功征服了全幼儿园的小朋友和家长们。

盒盒嘚瑟得不行，在收获了一连串“盒盒你爸爸好厉害啊”、“盒盒你爸爸真帅”的夸奖后欣慰地拍了拍黄嘉新的肩膀：“黄嘉新同志，做的不错。作为奖励，我决定晚上自己一个人睡。”

黄嘉新感激涕零地抓着她的手：“盒盒，你真的长大了。”

上完厕所回来的李汶翰见父女俩聊得开心，好奇地问：“你们在聊什么？”

盒盒一脸严肃：“我正在和黄嘉新同志交换秘密情报，黄嘉新同志的家属请勿偷听。”

李汶翰无可奈何：“好吧，首长。”

最后一个游戏需要全家出动，由爸爸抱着妈妈绕过规定的障碍物走到终点，用时最短的家庭获胜。

黄嘉新不懂就问：“不是全家出动吗？那小孩干嘛呢？”

管栎老师语气轻松：“小孩在旁边打气呀。”

黄嘉新：“……”

周围的家庭都是妈妈瘦得不行，风一吹就能倒，李汶翰虽然也瘦，但是那些胸肌腹肌也不是摆设，黄嘉新努力了一下抱起李汶翰，差点一口气没喘上来。

李汶翰：“……要不我抱你吧。”

“不行！”黄嘉新觉得自己男人的尊严被挑战了，“I can！”

比赛开始，在一众“爸爸加油”的助威声中，传来一声与众不同格外响亮的声音：“黄嘉新冲呀——！你不拿第一晚上我要和李汶翰一起睡了！”

李汶翰：？

10.

“我明明请了假，为什么还要加班。”

黄嘉新车开到家楼下的时候收到老板电话，让他立刻回公司开会，黄嘉新委屈得不行，他还想多陪陪老婆孩子。

李汶翰安慰他：“你要努力赚钱才能养活我和盒盒嘛。”

黄嘉新重新系好安全带，嘟囔道：“可是我都没有加班费……”

盒盒已经下车了，抱着一大堆游园会赢来的奖品，催促道：“李汶翰快点下车帮我拿东西！要你们男人有什么用啊！”

李汶翰充耳不闻，想了想凑过去蜻蜓点水般吻了吻黄嘉新的唇：“喏，你的加班费。”

“黄嘉新你耳朵怎么红了！”盒盒站在车外像发现了新大陆一样惊呼起来。

“大人的事小孩别管。”李汶翰笑得眼睛都弯成一道桥，这才下车拎起盒盒怀里大大小小的奖品，又跟黄嘉新道别，“路上注意安全。”

等到黄嘉新的车消失在转角处，一大一小才上楼。

“我饿了我要吃肯德基！”盒盒再次兴奋起来。

“都说了吃肯德基不健康了。”李汶翰拿出钥匙开门，“今天我亲自下厨。”

盒盒瞪大了双眼，满脸写着不可思议：“李汶翰你清醒一点，你根本不会做饭。”

“我学了！”李汶翰为自己辩解，“今天就让你看看什么是真正的天才！”

“要不还是吃肯德基吧。”盒盒有点害怕，“不健康总比没命好。”

李汶翰当然不会听她讲，他可是花了大工夫研究怎么做饭的，在某站上看了十几个教学视频，川鲁粤闽苏浙湘徽八大菜系均有涉猎。

这看起来很简单嘛，不就倒点油撒点盐，把菜切好放进去炒两下——

眼睛告诉他他会了，但是手告诉他，不，你不会。

目睹李汶翰做饭全程的盒盒胆战心惊：“李汶翰有话好说你别炸厨房啊！”

看到李汶翰菜肴成品的盒盒细思极恐：“黄嘉新要是惹你生气了我帮你揍他，你也没必要给他投毒吧，他毕竟是你老公……”

李汶翰对着一盘黑乎乎的东西也很悲伤，怎么人家做出来就色香味俱全，他做出来就是黑暗料理。

李汶翰视死如归地尝了一口，连忙吐了出来，盒盒在一旁摇头晃脑：“啊，这就是爱情的力量。说，你是不是为了黄嘉新才开始学做饭的？”

“大人的事小孩别管。”李汶翰继续用这句话搪塞她，把犯罪证据消灭在垃圾桶里。

11.

黄嘉新开完会收到了女儿的微信，点开语音就听到小妮子用非常夸张的语气说：“你老公为了你学做饭诶，好感人的爱情啊！”

黄嘉新笑得嘴都合不拢，也发了条语音：“那当然了，他不爱我爱谁？”

盒盒回：“盒盒觉得很呵呵。”

于是回到家的黄嘉新开始恶向胆边生，就是今晚，他必须要拿下李汶翰！必须的必！

李汶翰正在刺激战场驰骋，一句辱骂还没说出口，就感受到一股力量轻轻拉了拉他的衣角。

抬头一看是黄嘉新，便拍了拍身旁：“回来了？睡吧，我这游戏马上结束了。”

“睡”——黄嘉新捕捉到关键字，在心底告诉自己“你行的”，迅速爬上床。

亲都亲了，应该可以那个吧？大家都是成年人，而且我还是他的合法丈夫，昨晚我抱他的时候他也没反抗啊？

黄嘉新这样想着，伸手去揽李汶翰的腰：“汶翰，我可不可以……”

已知：晚上十一点半，合法夫夫睡在一张床上，其中一位搂住了另外一位的腰。

问：接下来会发生什么？

李汶翰虎躯一震，游戏也不打了，直接关了床头灯躺好：“可以。”

黄嘉新还是有点忐忑：“我还没说是什么呢。”

回答他的是李汶翰不由分说的吻：“黄嘉新是真男人就直接上，磨磨蹭蹭的干什么。”

12.

盒盒被扔给何昶希的时候非常不开心。

“男人没一个好东西。”盒盒一边吃着何昶希给她买的冰淇淋一边得出结论。

“起码我是绝世好男人。”何昶希意味深长地笑，“你知道今天什么日子吗？”

盒盒不解：“什么日子，不就是个普通周六嘛。”

“情人节。”何昶希摸摸她懵懂的小脑袋，“你爸和你爸这会说不定在做什么乱七八糟的事呢。”

黄嘉新确实想做些“乱七八糟”的事，他连情侣大床房都订好了，就想着晚上能跟李汶翰翻云覆雨。

可惜李汶翰接收不到他的讯息，一心只在吃大餐上，拉着黄嘉新吃吃喝喝到了晚上十点。

“啊时间不早了，该去把盒盒接回来了。”李汶翰拿上大衣说着就要起身，却被黄嘉新拉住。

李汶翰不明所以地看着黄嘉新不知道从哪里拿出一个系着漂亮蝴蝶结的黄色礼物盒，黄嘉新非常郑重地把盒子递到他面前。

“今天是我们结婚的第51天，这个是我准备的礼物。”

李汶翰有点懵：“这日子也不特殊啊纪念什么……”

黄嘉新不怎么好意思地坦白道：“就是觉得这个礼物特别适合你，所以结婚51天纪念日是借口。”

“唉，我觉得好肉麻啊。”黄嘉新抓了抓头发，直视着李汶翰的双眼，语气是前所未有的认真虔诚，“但是我还是要说，谢谢你的出现，让我和盒盒的生命变得完整。”

“也谢谢你。”李汶翰笑起来，餐厅的灯光装进他的眼里，像一片明亮柔软的海，“让我知道爱情是这么美好的事。”

他们是彼此的风花雪月和柴米油盐，要用余生去交换温柔的灵魂。

“别管黄盒了，”黄嘉新扣着李汶翰的脑袋吻了上去，“我们还有更重要的事要做。”

13.

盒盒：“……黄嘉新和李汶翰到底什么时候来接我啊？”

何昶希：“看来你今晚要住在我家咯，盒盒小朋友。”

*“油没了，你去买，可以吗”by李汶翰


End file.
